


Bad karaoke

by Harryspiritanimal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Dare, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Karaoke, temporary fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryspiritanimal/pseuds/Harryspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N can’t sing to save her life but that doesn’t stop her from doing what she enjoys most, singing. But what happens when Harry is in the audience?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad karaoke

I grabbed the mic stand nervously, my heart beating rapidly in my chest and my hands clammy against the cold metal of the microphone. The bar your friend forced you to perform a karaoke song at wasn’t that big, but was packed none the less. There were 8 tables randomly placed in front of the little stage which was on a platform a bit higher than the tables where some of the guests were seated. There were some tall standing tables in the back and booths on the sides, where I could see my friends laughing and holding up their thumbs, some even whistling for me to proceed.

I am a girl who absolutely loves singing as much and as loud as I can, don’t get me wrong, but I couldn’t sing to save my life. My voice was very shrill and off key which limited my options to singing when I was home alone or in front of my friend who had gotten used to my hideous singing by now. One night about a week ago however, they dared me to sing in front of an audience at karaoke night. Another thing that just my friends knew was that I loved One Direction. People tend to judge me or laugh at me because I’m a nearly 21 year old aspiring English teacher.

The happy upbeat tune of Temporary Fix woke me from my trance. I blinked quickly and took a deep breath. If I was going to make an absolute fool of myself, why not make the best out of it. I closed my eyes when the first lines left my lips and I relaxed a little, swaying my hips with the beat and throwing my head back a little. When the chorus started, I grabbed the mic stand and got lost in the music. When Harry’s verse came, I opened my eyes and I was surprised by what I saw. Even though my voice was absolutely horrendous, people seemed to be enjoying themselves; some had gotten out of their seats and were moving around a little and others were bobbing their heads along to the beat.

The night is on your lips and I feel like I’m locked in  
There’s a million eyes I don’t care if they’re watching  
Body saying everything I don’t have to read your mind

I smiled and continued, my eyes scanning the crowd. My friend were standing on the table and dancing along, vigorously swaying their hips and whipping their long locks around. My eyes fell on a little table hidden in the shadows almost entirely in the back of the bar. There were around 6 people at the small table, 3 of which I couldn’t see because their backs were to me. I did however make eye contact with one of them, I think. I wasn’t sure since it was further away and I didn’t have my glasses to look in the distance.

Feel you on my neck while I’m calling a taxi

I craned my neck and threw my head back a little, causing my hair the move out of my face.

Climbing over me while I climb in the backseat

I grabbed the mic stand again and closed my eyes, rolling my head a little as I moved towards the mic.

Now we’re taking off now we’re taking it off tonight

I wiggled my eyebrows as I made eye contact again with the guy sitting at the far table in the back, and I could’ve sworn he looked a little like Harry Styles.  
By the next chorus the crowd was singing loudly with me, so loud that you could barely hear my voice anymore, which really was probably a rather good thing. I didn’t mind admitting my voice was absolute shit. When I was younger I had begged my parents for singing lessons because I loved singing so much but after 5 vocal coaches gave up on me, saying singing just wasn’t for everyone, I accepted my fate.

By the time Louis’ verse came I planted my feet firmly on the ground as I sang:

we can roll in the darkness  
let me touch you where you heart is

I threw my head back, moving my upper body back a little as well, moving my hand around on my chest causing people to whistle and scream even louder. I felt my face heat up, a very deep blush spreading over my face and neck.

I basically ran back to the booth afterwards but not after tripping over my own feet and almost falling face first onto the ground. Red as a tomato, I paced back to the table and slipped in the booth. I groaned as my head hit the table, my hands resting on my lap. “Can you next time please make me do something less embarrassing like running around in the hallway of my apartment naked.”

They all laughed and Lydia’s arm covered my shoulder, “I’m not going to say your singing was good Y/N but it was absolutely amazing!” she shouted in my ear, slightly intoxicated. I groaned again shutting my eyes close. “You actually made everyone in the bar dance and sing along to a One Direction song Y/N!” Megan bounced in her seat, smiling widely. I snorted and rolled my eyes. “That’s because everyone judges One Direction for What Makes You Beautiful and they don’t even know this song.”

She rolled her eyes and announced we were in desperate need of more shots before she ran off to the bar. “Okay Y/N don’t look, but there’s this really hot guy sitting in the back who’s starring at you,” Lydia giggled. My eyes widened a little, “Lydia, what does he look like?” I whispered yelled at her. She observed him a little more deeply now, her eyes gliding up and down a few times before she turned them back to me. “He seems really tall and slim, got some tattoos on his arms. He’s got long hair as well.. oh and his shirt is like a little open which is somehow really fucking hot.” She groaned closing her eyes a little before grabbing Jamie and Laura’s arms.

“Come on lasses, I need a wee,” she said quickly while pulling the other confused, girls out of the booth leaving me alone. I frowned as she nearly ran away when I heard someone lightly clear their throat behind me. As I turned my head, my eyes met the mysterious one again and my eyes widened when I realised who they belonged to. I gasped a little and covered my mouth with my hands as he chuckled, his hand touching my shoulder lightly and making me scoot over on the bench so he could join me.

Next to me was the one and only Harry Styles. My face turned crimson when I realised he had heard me kill one of his songs with my hideous voice. He laughed and rubbed my arm a little when my face scrunched up and I groaned with realisation. His hair was longer than mine, curly and with loads of volume. He was wearing a blue shirt which was open a little so I could see the bird tattoos on his chest. His immense height made me feel immensely small.

“Nice shirt,” he said, eyeing my white shirt with red and orange birds on it with striped cuffs on the sleeves. I blushed. Did he notice my entire wardrobe was influenced by him? I murmured a thank you before looking him in the eyes again, adrenaline racing through my veins. ‘I’m sorry you had to hear that,” I laughed nervously. He laughed loudly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “It wasn’t that bad.” His voice sounded delicious, if you could describe a voice like that; it was low and slow, almost sensual.

I raised my brows. “You don’t have to lie, I know I’m a shitty singer.” He shook his head. “Singing or performing isn’t just about having a great voice; it’s about your presence as well. About how you connect with the audience.” He smiled again. “You made grown men dance to my song, I can’t thank you enough.”  
He couldn’t keep his voice serious and started laughing near the end of that line. His laugh was contagious and before I knew it we were both laughing, tears nearly streaming down our faces. “I know you know my name but what’s yours?” he asked. Before I could answer, however, Lydia’s voice filled my ears.

“Y/N I got us more shots! Where the fuck is everyo- Oh my god that’s Harry Styles.” I turned my head a little and saw Lydia standing close to us now, her eyes wide open with a tray filled with shots in her hands. She placed the tray on the table and stuttered something along the lines of “I’m- go- bathroom-” before she ran off towards the bathroom.  
I grabbed one of the shots and downed it immediately. He raised his eyebrows, his lips slightly apart. I shrugged nonchalantly while the alcohol burned in my throat. “For the nerves,” I tried so say over the music. He laughed and grabbed one as well. His tattoos looked amazing under the purple and pink lights coming from the stage. He placed another one in front of me and took some lemon slices and some salt before looking at me smiling mischievously. I licked my hand and put some salt on it but his large hand covered my arm before I could.

He didn’t say anything, just lifted my hand towards his mouth and licked my hand very slowly, causing tingles to shoot through my body. His eyes never left mine, making my cheeks turn crimson once again. “That’s really cute, you know that?” he chuckled, making my cheeks redden even more.

He grabbed the shot glass in the other hand, never breaking eye contact as he brought the glass to his lips and threw back the alcohol. “Your turn, Y/N” he said after he laid down the lemon peel with a light smile on his face. I didn’t know what to do, grab his hand or wait. He must have seen the doubt in my eyes because he smiled gently and licked his hand. I stared in awe as he put some salt on the spot and moved the shot glass towards me slowly before extending his arm towards me.

I leaned forward and slowly licked the salted spot then looked up at him. After I’d taken the shot, he looked at me intensely. The liquid once again burned as I swallowed it. “Tell me more about yourself,” he said. We talked about things from school subjects to favourite colours and music. During the talking, I saw my friends slip into another booth further away from us, looking at us with wide eyes and smiling.

We talked like this for what seemed like an eternity and it felt like he knew every single detail about me and I knew everything about him. His voice calmed me down, made me relax and sit back. His voice was calm and soothing and absolutely amazing to listen to. He was also the best listener I had ever come across, his eyes almost never left mine, always nodding and smiling and commenting on my stories. But as always, good stories never last long and somewhere in the middle of Harry’s story about a party in Japan most of the lights in the bar went out, only the actual bar and the emergency exit lit.

I looked around and saw that we were the only ones left. The barmen came over and sighed. “Alright kids, time to leave.” He nodded at me. “Your friends are waiting outside.” I blushed and grabbed my coat as quickly as possible, I murmured a thanks to him and got up. Harry helped me get into my coat which made me swoon even more. Standing, I realised exactly how tall he was, seeing just how much he towered over me even though I was wearing healed Chelsea boots. He placed his hand against my back and even though I was wearing multiple layers I shivered a little, walking to the stairs. I lost my balance but before slamming into the wall, two big hands grabbed my sides tightly and pulled me back. My back hit Harry’s chest and his arms slipped around me. I squealed a little when he pulled me back, causing my friends to open the door on top of the stairs. They giggled seeing us before slamming the door closed, but we could still hear them screech about how cute we looked and how they couldn’t believe Harry Styles liked me, which to be honest I couldn’t either.

When I opened the door, my friends were already in a taxi waiting for me. I turned around to face Harry. “Can I- Would you please give me your phone for a second,” he murmured a little quicker than usual. I smiled shyly and handed him my phone. I expected him to put his number in but he took his phone and copied my number into his. He handed my phone back with a smile, “Maybe we could go out on a date or something like that?” he asked, his fingers going through his long hair. I nodded speechless before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I could hear my friends screeching in the background, his lips were soft against my cheek and he left them there for a few seconds before smiling and taking off.  
I stared out of the window in the taxi, ignoring my friends’ blabbering when my phone lit up in my hands.

How about tomorrow? –Harry

**Author's Note:**

> You can request stories on my blog: www.harrymakememoan.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you liked it, feel free to leave comments or kuddos :)


End file.
